


Coming back to you all

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Series: My true family [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bobby is Buck's Dad, Christopher is a Sweetheart, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Christopher Diaz, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: Christopher and Buck have been kidnapped and they've been rescued by the Firehouse 126 crew. Protectiveness and family fluff ensue.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), TK Strand & Evan "Buck" Buckley
Series: My true family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733134
Comments: 9
Kudos: 530
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Chapter 1

“AFD, we’re here to help you!”

It was a really familiar voice that pushed Buck to open his groggy eyes; a blinding light hurt them but the gentle touch on the shoulder and a known face calmed the injured man, who hugged the limp body of the child by his side.

“AFD, the police have taken your captors in custody, the paramedics are on their way and… Evan?!”

Buck smiled weakly when T.K Strand looked at him with a confused and surprised frown: “Hi, man… thanks for being here… Could you please take my son out of this hole? It’s been a long week.”

“T.K, what’s happening?”

Owen’s voice was a balm for Buck’ soul as the older Strand entered the almost burned up warehouse: “We don’t know, Cap. T.K seems to know the victim.” Judd said, “Kid, we need to take them out quickly, I’m not sure how long this place could resist before collapsing.”

Owen reached for Marjan’s light and finally saw the exhausted features of Evan Buckley: “Son, you’re a mess. I’m sure Bobby was not okay with this trip to Texas.” He finally said before fishing the radio out of the belt, “126 Crew to Dispatch, contact LAFD and tell them we have someone they may recognize as their own.”

Grace’s voice filled the charred room: “Captain Strand?”

“We have found two victims in need of medical assistance, I know one of them, Grace. Evan Buckley from LAFD 118 Firehouse, and a kid.”

“Christopher… My son…” Evan whispered as his grip on the child’s body became stronger: “Christopher Diaz-Buckley- Owen… My husband’s family lives in El Paso, could you please contact them…?”

“As soon as we take both of you out of this place. T.K, Marjan, help the kid, Judd and me will take care of Evan. Mateo, Paul, go first.”

Minding the obvious injuries Buck had pretty much everywhere on his body, Judd lifted him up and nestled the younger man’s arm behind his neck; Owen did the same.

Next to them, Marjan helped T.K. with Christopher who was still asleep and soon they were on their way with Mateo and Paul on torch duty; it was an excruciating march, slow and agonizing, because of Evan’s bruises and injuries, but they reached the outside and the chilly air of the night, which smelled of gasoline and wild nature.

Carefully, Judd put his charge on a stretcher and Michelle efficiently began to examine him while her crew assisted Marjan and T.K. with Christopher: “H-He has cerebral palsy… May be a little disoriented…” Buckley whispered to the woman above him.

Michelle nodded: “Don’t worry, he’s in good hands… Owen, you should call someone, right?” she said, turning towards her fellow captain, “I’ve heard it on the radio, you have to call El Paso. Let me work. I need space.”; Owen was hovering and she heard the victim was an acquaintance of the Strands, he needed to stay away and give them enough space.

“Okay, okay… I’m gonna call El Paso and I hope they’ll patch me through the family.” Captain Strand conceded as he went to the nearest firetruck where his crew relocated too; T.K was pale, and Marjan and Mateo were trying to cheer him up.

When the youngest member of the crew saw the captain, he tried to smile a little: “The kid is okay, Cap. Just bruised and exhausted, but he’ll live. How’s the father?”

“I think good. Michelle sent me away. T.K., we need to call El Paso, Buck’s husband has some family there.”

“I’ll ask Carlos to call them. I need to go with Evan… He doesn’t do good alone, dad, you know him.”

“Another ex-boyfriend?” Paul asked.

“No… Evan Buckley is from L.A., T.K. met him during a training camp he attended before coming here, when we were still in New York. His captain and him stayed with us for a week and they bonded a lot. Bobby Nash, his captain, he’s a good man and from their interaction I suspect he thinks of Evan as his own son… I have to call them too, if Grace can’t find the firehouse’s-.”

“I’ll call my wife, we’ll take care of it, Cap.” Judd stopped Owen with a gesture: “Buckley said it’s been a long week… Their family must be scared and worried if they have been in the hands of those shitty extra for that long.”

“Thanks Cowboy… Please take the others home, I’ll escort Buck and Christopher to the hospital with T.K., Bobby Nash can call me there.”

“Copy that, Cap.”

“We’ll wait for you at the firehouse.”

“I’ll prepare something to eat for you.”

“Thanks, guys. Dad, we have to go.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Carlos, thanks for being here.”

“It’s okay, Tiger. Are you or the 126 hurt?”

“No, not at all. But we need a favor.”

Carlos and T.K. sat side by side in the empty waiting room where the Strands were waiting for the news about Evan and his son; dawn was almost breaking but there was no further update besides the first “They’re fine.”.

“is this about the two you have rescued last night? Paul called me and he was… concerned. He told me the father is a friend of you, right?”

“Yeah… Buck… Buck and me were on the same team during a training camp in NY some years ago, his captain and my father were on another. We became friends and he invited me to his wedding too but it was just after the shooting, so… I couldn’t be there but I sent a gift…”

T.K. remembered those days in NY, remembered when his newfound friend showed him a bunch of photos with that cute boy and the one who later became his husband, he remembered when he received the wedding invitation too, and the long and heartfelt call they shared when T.K. had to refuse.

_“Don’t worry, man… I’ve been there… Just call me when you get better and I’ll send you an air ticket to visit us. Chris will love you, another uncle!”_

_“Hey, Buckley, I’m not old enough to be an uncle, an older brother maybe!”_

_“Believe it, Strand.”_

“He’s a good friend, and I want to help them. He said his husband’s family is in El Paso. Judd and Grace are searching for their family in L.A. I want to be here for them and however I believe they’d prefer to receive news from the police instead than from a firefighter, there’s a protocol, even if I know him.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t call a victim’s family.” Carlos whispered before pulling a manila folder out of the messenger bag he had with him: “Michelle gave me every detail she had and I found them. Helena and Ramon Diaz have a son, Edmundo, who is firefighter in L.A., and a grandson called Christopher, who was adopted by one Evan Buckley, his father’s husband. I’ve their phone number right here.” The policeman showed the cellphone in his hand, “it’s quite early there, but I suppose they’d want to be notified as soon as possible if they want to come here.”.

“Okay, call them. But please, put on the speaker.”

§§§

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?”

“Austin Dispatch Center, I’m searching for the Firehouse 118 in L.A.”

“State your business, Austin, is there something we can help you with?”

“Grace Ryder from Austin, our Fire Department, Crew 126, have rescued two victims last night and one of them is a firefighter from the LAFD Firehouse 118, I need to speak to Captain Robert Nash as soon as possible.”

“Josh Russo, please tell me you have found Buck, his sister is my best friend.”

“Yeah, and his son too. They’re fine and the 126 Captain is with them. I need to speak with Captain Nash to update him too.”

“I’ll patch you through their system, Grace. Stay put. And thanks.”

“…”

“Robert Nash, Firehouse 118.”

“Captain Nash? My name is Grace Ryder, from Austin Dispatch Center.”

“How can I help you, Grace? Dispatch was… harried.”

“One of our firefighter crews rescued one of your man, Captain. He’s at General right now but they told me he’s fine.”

“One of… You mean Buck?! Buck is in Austin?”

“Yeah, he was rescued from a warehouse with his son, we’re trying to contact some family they’re supposed to have in El Paso but Owen Strand said you would appreciate the news.”

“I’ll call Captain Strand right now… The crew is on a call.”

“Do you need his phone number? He changed it last year.”

“Thanks… They disappeared on Monday; I can’t imagine…”

“It’s okay, Captain Nash. They’re fine. My husband was on the scene, he told me your boy wanted to call you personally but the paramedics wanted to take him to General because they were concerned about hypothermia and dehydration.”

“And Christopher?”

“Christopher was asleep during the rescue, but he was in much better condition than… Buck, right?”

“Thanks for the update, Grace. Really. I’ll call Strand and hopefully I’ll speak with my boy soon.”

“You’re welcome. His personal phone number is…”

§§§

“Diaz household, who is speaking?”

“ _Señora_ Diaz, my name is Carlos Reyes, from Austin Police Department. I’m sorry for calling you at this ungodly hour but I have important news to notify you of.”

“Please… Don’t tell me…”

“ _Señora, no se preocupe_. Yes, they have rescued your son-in-law and your grandson, but they’re fine. I’m at General Hospital and they’ll be here for the day, we’re trying to contact your son too but, in the meantime, if you want to come here…”

“ _Gracias, mijo, gracias…_ We’ll take the first fly and we could be there before noon… is it possible to speak with Buck… ?”

“The doctor is still doing some tests, but he’s fine. Christopher is asleep. But I can relay a message if you have one.”

“Just... tell them _Mama_ Helena is on her way.”

“I’ll do it, for sure.”

“ _Gracias_ … RAMON! RAMON!”

§§§

“Strand, you don’t know how much I’m happy to hear from you right now.”

“I know, Nash, I know. What’s happened? That boy was a mess and I couldn’t ask him anything.”

“We don’t really know. Buck was supposed to leave Chris at school on Monday morning but they never arrived. We found the car two days later, burned up. We received a letter yesterday… It said they were…”

“They’re fine, Bobby, I can assure you of it. My son is at the hospital with them, you know how much he loves your boy, they’re like brothers.”

“It’s been through a lot, our Buck. Wait, the crew is back…EDDIE! EDDIE! IN MY OFFICE, NOW!”

Strand heard some shuffling and then a male and hoarse voice spoke in the phone: “Hello?”

“Is this Edmundo Diaz? I’m Captain Strand from Austin. There’s no way to tell this better so I’ll be quick. We have found your husband and son, they’re alive and kicking and your parents have been already notified, they’ll be here in the morning.”

“Eddie, if you want to faint, do it on the couch, please. Or else, you can change yourself, take the bag I’m sure Hen and Chimney are preparing right now and wait for me to escort you to the airport.”

“F-First I need to ask…”

“I’ll call you as soon as they wake up.”

§§§

With Carlos in tow, Helena and Ramon Diaz walked through the visitor access of Austin General Hospital with a frown of anxiety plastered on their faces; the young policeman showed up at the kiss & fly to escort them to the hospital, saving them the hassle to find a taxi or a rental car.

“Follow me, T.K… The one who stayed with them told me they’re awake.”

Ramon gave her hand a squeeze and both followed Carlos along the hallway, the whole hospital was quiet and the sun shone through the windows: a gorgeous day, indeed.

The door in front of which they stopped was the last and it was open: on the bed, they could see Christopher in a too large hospital gown huddled against his dad, who was a bit worse to wear, and the both were watched by a young black-haired firefighter still in uniform.

Helena gasped and she covered her mouth with a hand, her eyes were full of tears.

Ramon smiled but he was clearly overwhelmed too, Carlos noticed.

A moment later, Buck’s eyes locked with Ramon’s, and the two men exchanged a smile: “Hey, bud, Nan and Pop are here.” they heard Buck whispered to Chris.

Helena barged into the room and she threw herself on the bed, hugging the two with all her strength while Ramon closed the door behind them.

“Thanks for the help, Agent Reyes.”

“Glad I was of help, Firefighter Strand.”

As his wife was still hugging their two boys, Ramon took the glasses off and he proceed to clean them with a hem of the sweater: “We cannot contact our son, I suppose he’s on his way here, right?”

T.K. nodded: “Captain Nash and him were notified by my captain, he assured me they should be here in a few hours or so. Carlos… Agent Reyes here will be their chaperone too.”

Said agent rolled his eyes.

“It’s been a long week… I’m just glad our family is finally coming together.” Ramon admitted: “But why? I can’t understand, we’re not rich and Eddie and Evan too… we don’t fit the kidnapping pattern.”

“We still don’t know anything,” Carlos frowned: “The kidnappers we have arrested last night won’t tell anything. We just need some more time. I can guess maybe a sort of revenge? However, that’s our job, take care of your family, Mr. Diaz, they need you.”

“I’ll do it…”

§§§

Two hours and a half later, Carlos was with T.K. in the hospital lobby, escorting two very tired LA firefighters from the airport: he loved his job, really, but usually it was not so emotionally draining.

“When we left the hospital to come get you, they were fussed over by Mrs. Diaz.” T.K. explained: “Christopher is so cute, man. And Buck is so enamored of him, he could kill for him.”

“Yeah… That big Labrador… would kill for our son. I can’t…”

Eddie stopped in his tracks in the middle of the hallway, just a few steps away from the right room: “I can’t understand why… They did nothing wrong to be kidnapped and… They told us they were dead; I thought my husband and son were dead without saying them goodbye… And I still don’t know why!”

The older man shouted before kicking the wall: “I thought I lost them without a reason…”

“You haven’t lost us, Eddie.”

Buck’s arms encircled Eddie’s body as his loving husband reached them, limping a bit.

They both crashed on the floor, while Helena carried her grandson who squirmed to get to his dad.

“ _Maldito cabron_ …” Eddie’s voice was hoarse: “I was so scared…”

Buck shook the head: “I protected our son, Eddie, we’ve tried so hard to stay alive, we wanted to come home…”

“You’re both home… And I’ll find those bastards…”

“It’s not important, right now… I’m just glad we’re fine…”

“You’re both coming home as soon as possible, the whole family is waiting for us.”

After a few minutes, both men welcomed Chris between them.

It has been a long and excruciating week, but they were back together, And nothing else mattered.


End file.
